Just Perfect
by twizzlerr
Summary: Narcissa has a crush on the perfect man. A story about Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa sat in a high backed chair in the Slytherin common room. Her feet were pulled up to her chest and she balanced a leather bound book on her pale knees. Her pale eyes looked past the top of her book, settling on a boy sitting on the other side of the room with her sister Bella.

She was sitting on the arm of his chair, giggling as he spoke quietly to her. Narcissa wished desperately to be sitting in Bella's place, listening as he told her how beautiful she looked in the fire light.

She shook her head and snapped her book shut. She got up and attempted to retreat up to her bedroom when a voice stopped her in her tracks. "Cissa." Bella called out to her younger sister. Narcissa turned, her face becoming stoic. "Yes, Bella?" she replied sweetly, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"Come here." Bellatrix said, beckoning the blond girl over. Narcissa glided over to her older sister who brushed a strand of white blond hair from the girl's eyes. "You know Lucius Malfoy, don't you?" she asked.

Narcissa blushed a deep crimson despite her efforts to stay calm. She opened her mouth, but Lucius spoke before she could. "I believe we met at last year's Christmas party, didn't we?" he asked the younger girl. Narcissa nodded, surprised that he remembered her.

"I couldn't forget such a pretty girl." He said, giving her a charming smile. Narcissa felt her face burning again at the compliment. Bellatrix frowned a little. She hadn't called Narcissa over so she could steal Lucius's attention. It was so typical of her, her fair skin and blond hair always made sure she was the centre of attention.

Bella forced a smile, tucking Narcissa's hair behind her ears in a mockery of an affectionate gesture. "You should probably head to bed. Mother would never approve if she knew you were staying up so late."

Narcissa nodded, inclining her head to Lucius. "Goodnight Bella." She said before turning and hurrying up to her room.

When she arrived there she hopped onto her bed, closing the curtains around her. She clutched her book to her chest as if it were Lucius himself. Her heart was beating so fast and butterflies were dancing in her stomach. She had spoken to Lucius Malfoy. Or rather, he had spoken to her. She hadn't been able to get many words out.

She dressed in her night clothes and slid under the comforter. Maybe, she hoped, Lucius would start to see her more than just Bella's little sister.

**This is just a short little opener I wrote. It might become more if anyone is interested in reading more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa winced as her mother, Druella tugged on her golden hair.

"Mother." She whined, trying to inch away from the stern looking woman.

Druella grabbed her shoulder to keep her in place. "Beauty is pain, Narcissa." she reminded her daughter.

"Bella is keeping her hair down." Narcissa protested.

"Stop whining. It's very unbecoming of you." snapped the Black matriarch. "Your sister does not need her looks as much as you, Narcissa. She is smart and charming." She tugged the girl's hair again and Narcissa thought that she might be doing it on purpose.

"I don't even want to go to this party." Narcissa grumbled quietly, but her mother ignored her.

"All finished." Druella said, surveying her work in the mirror. Narcissa looked beautiful, her hair in an elaborate up-do with tiny diamonds magically fastened to her golden locks.

"I expect you in the ballroom in fifteen minutes." Druella said before leaving the room, her navy dress dragging behind her on the floor.

Narcissa inspected herself in the mirror; frowning, She looked fine, but she didn't look any older than she normally did. She had hoped she would with all the make-up on.

She collapsed on her bed, squeezing her eyes closed. Lucius was going to be at the Christmas party. She hoped he would notice her, but at the same time she wanted to hide up in her room the entire night. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach, the usual feeling she got when she so much thought of the Malfoy heir.

**&&&**

Narcissa stood out on the balcony, her arms resting on the railing and her head dropped over the edge; making a curtain of blond hair around her face. She was hiding. There were only two other people on the balcony and they were two interested in each other to notice the girl.

She was hiding from her mother who was trying to set her up with a boy named Zachary, a pureblood heir a year younger than her who Narcissa found repulsive. She was also hiding from Andromeda, although she was her favorite sister she was still the most annoying. But, most of all she was hiding from Lucius Malfoy.

He had caught her staring at him and Narcissa was too embarrassed to go back in the ballroom now. She couldn't help that her eyes strayed to his gorgeous features.

"Is that you Narcissa?"

Narcissa jumped, her blue eyes widening in surprise. She turned around quickly, blinking stupidly up at Lucius Malfoy.

He chuckled and Narcissa blushed a deep red. "What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked her, raising a blond eyebrow.

Narcissa bit her lip before she realized she was doing so and covered her mouth in a fake yawn. "Tired." She said simply, doing her best to sound convincing.

"So you're not hiding?" Lucius asked her.

"No, of course not." she replied, a little too quickly.

He smirked at her before leaning over the railing and staring down at the landscape below.

"Where's my sister?" Narcissa asked, breaking the silence. She instantly regretted asking once the words left her mouth. He was finally paying attention to her, she shouldn't have mentioned her sister.

"Inside, I suppose." Lucius said, shrugging.

Narcissa was surprised at how carelessly he spoke of Bella. She thought they were both rather fond of each other. Her heart began to flutter as she thought that there was a possibility that he wasn't as interested in the eldest Black sister as she thought.

"Oh." Narcissa said, not having anything else to say.

"How old are you Narcissa?" he asked, looking at her.

"Fifteen." She replied, biting her lip. "Why do you ask?"

Lucius didn't answer for a few moments and Narcissa hoped that she hadn't said something wrong.

"Just curious." He replied, giving her a look that stated otherwise. "What classes are you taking this year?"

The conversation went on like that. They spoke about classes and their favorite subjects. Lucius spoke a bit about Quidditch, but when he saw Narcissa's sour look he asked her what she wanted to do after she graduated. For a pureblood, he seemed very supportive of the fact that she wanted to train to be a healer instead of just marrying and having children like pureblooded witches were expected to do.

"It's chilly out here." Narcissa complained quietly when their conversation had died down.

The heating charms on the balcony were wearing off.

"Here." Lucius said, taking off his cloak and placing it on her shoulders. Narcissa looked down at the Malfoy crest on the breast of the cloak and couldn't help but smile.

She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Narcissa, there's my favorite little witch!" came the high pitched voice of a woman who had had too much to drink.

Before Narcissa even realized who was speaking she felt two sets of fingers pinching her cheeks. She scowled, struggling against the woman.

"You're so beautiful." Lucius' mother said, smiling drunkenly down at the younger witch. "I've been looking for you two for-ever." She said dramatically.

Lucius tried to keep himself from chuckling at his mother's behavior. "Mother." He said, catching his mother's attention. "

"Mrs. Malfoy, maybe we should go inside. It's cold out here." Narcissa said, smiling tightly at the older woman.

"No, you're father is being ridiculous. I refuse to speak to that man." She said, pointing her manicured fingers at Lucius' thin nose. "No, no, no."

Narcissa could see that Lucius was getting frusturated so she took that as her cue to leave. "Lucius, I think I'm going to head up to my room for the night." She said, nodding towards the balcony door.

He nodded, ignoring his mother to take the blonds' hand and kiss her knuckles. "Good night Narcissa. I'll see you at school."

Narcissa smiled, blushing furiously. She turned and hurried inside. As she was walking away she heard Mrs. Malfoy exclaim, "She's just so pretty!"

Once Narcissa reached her bedroom she realized she still had Lucius' cloak on. She took it off and pressed her face against it. "Mmm…" he murmured as she took in his heavenly scent.

She couldn't believe she had spent an entire night with Lucius Malfoy. They had talked, and comfortably too. There had been no interruptions until Mrs. Malfoy showed up and they didn't talk about Bella more than the time she mentioned her.

It had been perfect. Everything she imagined talking to Lucius would be. She got out of her gown and hung it up in her closet. She dressed in her nightgown and climbed into bed, Lucius's cloak resting on her pillow.

**&&&**

**I decided to add another chapter. It's probably not going to be a very long story, but if people like it... you never know!**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**&&&**

Narcissa sat beside her window, reading a book in the dim light given by a candle on her desk. She glanced out the window and grinned when she saw that the sun was starting to rise over the tips of the trees.

She closed her book and grabbed her dressing gown before running out of her bedroom. She bounded down the hallway toward Andromeda's room. She hammered on the door with her fist and bounced on her heels as she waited for a reply. When all she received was an annoyed groan she flung the door open and ran into the red head's room.

She jumped and landed on her sister's bed, jumping up and down in excitement. "Wake up, wake up!" she shouted, jostling her tired sister from her slumber. "Andromeda, get up!" Once she was sure her sister was awake she ran from the room, approaching Bella's room down the hall.

Waking Bella had to be much more subtle. If Narcissa was to jump on her bed and holler she would be hexed into next week. She quietly opened the other girl's door and slipped into her bedroom. A shiver ran up her spine as she glanced around her older sister's room. The room was very dark, black curtains pulled over the windows to block the sun. She approached Bellatrix's bed and sat on the edge.

"Bella, wake up." She whispered, bending down to whisper in her older sister's ear.

"I'm already awake." Bellatrix replied in a whisper, surprising Narcissa and making her jump. "You woke me with the shouting you were doing when you woke Andromeda." Bella sat up and ran her long fingers through her raven locks. "I'll meet you downstairs. Now, get out before I charm your hair black."

Narcissa obeyed and jumped off her bed. She smiled at Bella before quickly leaving the room and hurrying downstairs.

She was in very high spirits this morning. And, the reason for that was very obvious. It was Christmas Day and there were dozens of gifts waiting for her under the tree.

It was custom since as long as she could remember that she would be the first to wake. It was Narcissa's job to wake up her other sisters and they would all wait eagerly for Cygnus and Druella to wake and let them open their presents.

Narcissa sat down in the living room and pulled a summoned a house elf. The elf brought her a blanket and a plate of milk and cookies to munch on while she waited. She was trying not to look at the gifts piled high beneath the tree. But, it was getting increasingly difficult not to.

She wondered if she had gotten the diamond tiara she had shown her mother in the store a few months earlier and if her father had remembered what pair of shoes she had shown him the week before.

As Narcissa day dreamt of the wonderful goodies that she would soon find in her lap Andromeda arrived. She greeted her younger sister with a lengthy yawn before settling beside her on the couch. She grabbed a cookie and together they waited for Bella and their parents.

Bellatrix arrived next, looking terribly sour. But, Narcissa saw the glint in her eye when she saw how large the pile of presents was. The three Black sisters waited silently for the fourth and fifth members of their family to arrive while they ate chocolate chip cookies dipped in milk.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity Druella arrived with her husband in tow. The Black matriarch took a seat beside the fireplace, closest to the presents and Cygnus sat in the corner of the room from where he could silently observe what he thought was 'foolish gift-giving.'

The brightly wrapped packages were handed out and the girls took no time ripping off the paper to see what was inside. Narcissa squealed with delight every time she got something she wanted and smiled when she got something less than desired.

After a full hour of gift opening Narcissa was sitting on the couch by herself with expensive presents piled around her. She had gotten the tiara, as well as a matching necklace and ear rings. She had also gotten the shoes she had wanted; in each color just in case she had changed in mind on which one she liked best.

When everyone thought that they had opened all of their presents Druella pulled a small gift that had been tucked into the tree's branches. She smiled when she looked at it, remembering who it was from.

"It's from young Mr. Malfoy." She announced with a bright smile. For a mother of three daughters a gift from the richest pureblood heir in England was very exciting.

Bella made a grab for the box right away, but Druella slapped her hand away. "No, Bellatrix. This one is for Narcissa."

Narcissa stared at her mother for a few moments, wondering if she had heard incorrectly. "F-for me?" she stammered; her eyes wide in surprise.

She took the box from her mother and slowly unwrapped it. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest as she pulled the top off the box. She let out an audible gasp as she stared down at the most beautiful necklace Narcissa had ever received.

It was simple, but perfect. It was diamond pendant in the shape of a heart and was wonderfully crafted. She smiled as she pulled it out of the box. "Andromeda?" she asked, turning her back on her older sister so she could put it on for her.

It was heavy and fell perfectly on her chest. She beamed as her mother came over to inspect the necklace. "That's lovely. Lucius must be terribly fond of you." Druella said.

Narcissa noticed Bellatrix standing beside the tree. She looked angry and Narcissa quickly turned away. She could see the anger oozing out from Bella's eyes and it scared her. She had seen that look before, but it had never been directed at her.

"I'm going to go put my things away." She said, gathering up a few of her gifts and then quickly escaping up to her bedroom.

**&&&**

Narcissa kept her book over her face as students passed by her compartment. Valerie Parkinson had insisted they keep the door open in case any of their friends passed by. But, it was making it more difficult for Narcissa to hide from Lucius Malfoy.

"Narcissa, why are you hiding?" Valerie asked, making Narcissa blush a deep crimson.

"I'm not hiding." She whispered, her voice muffled from behind her book.

Valerie grabbed the top of the book and pushed it down so she could look the blond witch in the eye. "Malfoy obviously has a thing for you Narcissa. Why are you hiding from him?" she asked; her voice at a low whisper.

Narcissa scowled and pulled the book out of Valerie's hands. "I'm not hiding." She argued.

After a few more Slytherin girls had joined them Valerie agreed to close the door and soon enough the train began its journey back to Hogwarts.

Narcissa read her book in silence as the girls chatted about what they had gotten for Christmas. She was doing a fine job of avoiding Lucius when she heard her stomach softly growl. She frowned, silently cursing to herself. She had woken up late that morning and skipped breakfast.

She decided she would sneak out of the train for a few minutes, find the snack trolley and then duck back into the compartment.

"I'll be right back." She told her friends before heading out into the corridor. She absent mindedly began to play with her necklace, smiling to herself as she thought about Lucius and how sweet it had been of him to give her a gift. She really did want to thank him for it, but she was scared to speak to him again. She was scared it wouldn't be as easy as it had been the night at the Christmas party.

Narcissa stared down at her feet as she thought, still twirling the pendant between her fingers. She was thrust from her thoughts when she felt herself walk directly into a hard wall.

She fell backwards onto her backside with a small cry of surprise. She looked up to see how she could have possibly walked into a walk and realized it wasn't a wall at all.

It was the back of Rodolphus Lestrange and he had been talking to…

"Oh Merlin." Narcissa gasped.

Rodolphus had been talking to Lucius, the former with his back turned and she had walked straight into him.

She blushed furiously as the two wizards offered their hands and gently pulled her to her feet. "Thank you." She murmured.

"No problem, Miss Narcissa. Are you alright?" Rodolphus asked. Narcissa nodded, staring down at her shoes which had suddenly become very interesting.

"Narcissa, I've been looking all over for you." Lucius said. Narcissa noticed he was still holding her hand and her cheeks reddened. "Did you like the necklace I sent you?" he asked.

Narcissa nodded, looking from their clasped hands to his face. "Very much so, thank you." She said, giving him a shy smile. "It's beautiful. I was very surprised by the gift." She said quietly.

"You were so charming at the party that I wanted to thank you for making my evening so wonderful." He said. "Now, would you like to join Rodolphus and me? We were just going to look for the snack trolley."

Narcissa nodded and the two went down the corridor together with their fingers still woven together.

Unbeknownst to Narcissa, there were two pairs of jealous eyes following them.

**&&&**

**Please review and tell me what to think!**

**Suggestions, comments and critisism appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this took forever to get out and I apologize to my readers.**

**I hope you like the chapter. This is not really what I planned, but I just started writing and this is what came out.**

**&&&**

"Narcissa Black!" Valerie screeched as she entered the fifth year girl's dormitories. Narcissa looked up at her friend from her book and scowled.

"No." she replied simply. "I'm finishing off this chapter and then I'm going to bed." The blond witch said, burying her nose in the pages.

Valerie walked over and plucked the book from between Narcissa's fingers. "No, you're not. You're telling me exactly what's going on with Luscious Lucius Malfoy." She said with a dreamy smile.

Narcissa made a face at this. "Luscious?" she repeated.

Valerie shrugged and giggled. "Whatever, Narcissa just tell me what's going on between you two!"

The blond snatched her book back from Valerie and put in it the drawer in her bedside table. "Nothing's going on, we're just friends. That's all." She said, pulling the covers back and making an effort to climb into bed.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Friends? I think not, Black." She said, refusing to move off of Narcissa's bed. "You were both flirting shamelessly with each other the entire feast and then you walked back here together and he kissed your cheek good-night!" Valerie exclaimed, practically bouncing on the bed.

Narcissa's pale cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "Just a friendly kiss." She murmured, staring down at the bedspread.

"And, Heather saw you two holding hands on the train." Valerie said, smirking when Narcissa blushed harder.

"Since when do you believe anything that snob tells you?" Narcissa asked. She shooed Valerie off her bed and closed the curtain behind the girl.

"I'll find out eventually, Narcissa." She called through the curtains.

Smiling to herself, she laid down under the covers, pulling Lucius' cloak to her chest. He hadn't asked for it back yet, and she didn't plan on offering it back to him.

**&&&**

Narcissa did her hair especially nice the next morning and put on extra make-up. She wanted to look her best today, for Lucius.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and applied a bit of lip gloss. She had never imagined that she her and Lucius could really be together. She knew it was only a matter of time until he asked her to be his girlfriend.

And, the best part was that she knew she wasn't imagining any of it. He had given her presents, held her hand, complimented her and even kissed her on the cheek. There was no way anything could possibly go wrong.

She loved Lucius Malfoy and he loved her. Everything was perfect. She was perfect, he was perfect and they were perfect for each other. That is, until Narcissa entered the great hall. Things didn't seem as perfect then.

Because, clinging to Lucius Malfoy's perfect arm was her not so perfect sister.

Narcissa stood and stared, open mouthed at the pair. Bellatrix was clutching Lucius' arm and they were both laughing at a joke someone one of the older Slytherins had made. Bella laid her head on Lucius' shoulder and Narcissa felt sick to her stomach.

"I guess you were right, Narcissa." Valerie said, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her towards the other side of the Slytherin table. "You and Lucius obviously don't have a thing, the way your sister's hanging off of him." She said with a giggle.

The two fifth years sat down with a few other girls and Narcissa grabbed a bagel. She couldn't believe what she had seen. He always pushed her sister away when she tried to make advances, but he was clearly enjoying the attention now.

She tried to eat the bagel, but it felt like cotton in her mouth. She chewed on it slowly and then swallowed. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She said before getting up from the table and fleeing the Great Hall.

**&&&**

Bellatrix watched as her little sister fled the Great Hall, tears in her eyes.

_'Serves her right'_ Bella thought to herself with a smirk. She had been angry when she found out that Lucius was taking interest in her little sister. But, she had let it be. However, when he sent her the necklace for Christmas she was infuriated. She had liked Lucius since the two were toddlers. She would be damned if the brat was going to steal him away.

Bellatrix had been jealous of her sister since the little blond was born. She was the youngest and naturally got the most attention from everybody. Andromeda liked Narcissa better and always stuck up for the little brat.

However, her mother whistled a different tune. Narcissa was her daddy's little girl, but Druella possessed a lot of power over her aging husband.

This had been perfect for Bella's little scheme.

It had been pretty simple. All Bellatrix had to do was remind her mother that she was first born and therefore had to be the first to be married off. She always hinted that Lucius probably wouldn't be interested in Narcissa long enough for her to be able to marry him.

Druella had gone straight to her husband, panicked about the whole situation. She knew she must marry her daughter off to the Malfoy heir. But, it didn't matter which one. And of course; the sooner the better.

Cygnus had contacted Abraxas, Lucius' father and the two had had a long discussion. In the end, it was decided that Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black should marry after graduation.

Of course, nobody told Narcissa that.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Rodolphus asked, poking Bellatrix with the end of his fork.

She shrugged, not attempting to rid herself of the smug look on her face. "I don't know." She replied. "She's always crying about something."

"She looked pretty upset. Maybe you should go check on her." Rodolphus said, poking at his eggs.

"She's fine." Bella growled.

Lucius looked uncomfortable, trying to swallow his toast.

"Fine, I'll go check on her." Rodolphus said, getting to up from the table. He gave both Bellatrix and Lucius hard glares before leaving the Great Hall.

**&&&**

"Miss Narcissa?"

Narcissa sat on the girl's bathroom floor, her knees pulled up to her chest. She was pressed between the sink and the wall. She was barely visible if you weren't looking for her. "Go away, you're not even supposed to be in here." She gasped between choked sobs.

She felt a warm, strong hand on her shoulder and she looked up in surprised. "Rodolphus." She said, surprised that he was coming to check on her.

"Expecting someone else?" he asked, and Narcissa detected a hint of bitterness in his words. "Come on, a beautiful pureblooded girl such as yourself shouldn't be sitting on the dirty bathroom floor." He said, grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet.

She gave him an embarrassed smile, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry over him, Miss Narcissa." He said, dropping her hands. He gave her strained smile.

"You wouldn't understand." She said, staring down at her shoes.

"No, I don't understand." He said, frowning. "I don't understand how a great girl like you can let herself be treated like dirt by anyone. He doesn't care about you the way you deserve to be cared about."

Narcissa looked up at him, her tear filled eyes filled with anger. "Why don't you mind your own business!" she yelled at him. "You don't know anything about it so don't pretend you do." She said. She pushed past him and ran out of the bathroom.

She raced down the hallway and all the way into her dormitory. She collapsed onto her bed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. A fresh wave of tears swept over her and she began to sob into her pillow.

Everything had been perfect when she had gone to bed. Now, everything was turned upside down. She hoped Rodolphus really didn't know what he was talking about, and Lucius really did care for her.

She ran out of tears and her breathing evened out. Narcissa fell into a deep sleep, her classes forgotten. Right before she slipped into unconsciousness she hoped that everything would be back to perfect when she woke again.

**&&&**

**I got the Luscious Lucius thing from a story I read a long time ago. The author spelt Lucius' name Luscious and someone commented on it, saying something about a name a fangirl might call him or something. And of course everyone is Lucius' fangirl at Hogwarts.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short chapter. I didn't want to go any further, so I decided to cut it off. The next chapter will be longer.**

**Hope you like it.**

**&&&**

When Narcissa woke up a few hours later she felt drowsy. She slid off her bed and headed to the bathroom. She frowned when she saw her face. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes red from crying. He hair was messy and in tangles.

"You're pathetic Narcissa Black." She said to herself.

She turned the water on and cupped her hands, splashing the cold water onto her face. She brushed out her hair and applied a bit of makeup to try and take attention away from her red eyes.

She checked the time and saw that her third class of the morning was going to start in ten minutes. If she was quick she could make it to Charms and not be late. She grabbed her cloak and clasped it in the front and then headed out of her dormitory.

Narcissa stopped at the bottom of the stairs, hesitating there for a moment. Sitting with his back to her was Lucius, the boy she had just spent an hour crying over.

She stuck her nose up in the air and walked into the common room, heading straight for the door.

"Narcissa."

His voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "What would you like?" she asked, turning around and sneering at him. "If you wouldn't mind, I have a class to get to."

Lucius looked tired, his eyes were rimmed with red like hers were and he had black circles under his eyes. She had never seen him look like that before. "I'm a prefect, I can write you a note." He replied. He gestured her over and despite what her brain was yelling her feet carried her to the seat beside him.

"I know you were upset this morning." He said, frowning slightly. He was holding a long piece of parchment in his hand. It wasn't in very good shape, most likely because of the way he was gripping it at the moment.

She didn't say a word in response.

"You must believe that I have feelings for you. I don't give gifts to every beautiful girl I meet." He said with a tiny smirk. "Here." He thrust the piece of parchment at it and she took it, raising her brows. "What is this?" she asked.

"Just read it." He replied. Narcissa opened it slowly and recognized the worn Malfoy seal. She scanned the slanted cursive, her lips turning down further and further as she read. "Merlin." She gasped when she finished, handing it back to him.

"I-I had no idea." She said; bring a hand up to fondle her necklace. She stared down at her Mary Janes as he started to speak again.

"You see, I wasn't with your sister this morning to hurt you. I was just as surprised and hurt as you were."

"You could have told me, or run after me when I left." She murmured, frowning. "Do you really think you would have listened to me then?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, you're right."

"So, where does this leave us?" she asked, standing and straightening out her skirt. "I think we're both smart enough not to go against your parents' wishes." She said, holding her head high as she spoke.

"I'm afraid you would say that." He said, standing as well. She looked up at him, feeling small again as he towered over her. "I'll see you around, Narcissa." He said, giving her a soft smile. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Bye." He turned around and left, heading up to his dormitory.

"Wait," she said, but he was already gone. "I need a note." She said, falling back down onto the chair and covering her face with her hands.

"Miss Narcissa?"

She felt a hand on her knee and she removed her hands from her face. "Hi Rodolphus." She said, giving him a tiny smile. "I'm really sorry about yesterday." She said.

Rodolphus shrugged and offered her his hand. She took it and he gently lifted her to her feet. "Did you hear everything?" she asked. He nodded and rested her hand gently on his bent arm. "I knew something was up. Lucius might seem like an arrogant prat to some people, but I can't see him doing something like that to you."

Narcissa smiled up at him. "Thank you Rodolphus, you're too sweet." She said. "You know," he started. "I may not be a prefect, but Flitwick's got a soft spot for me. I'm sure I can get you into his class late without punishment." He said.

"Thanks, that would be great." She said. Together, the two walked out of the common room.

As they headed to Narcissa's Charms class they talked about flowers, the weather and other trivial things that had nothing to do with Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa was glad that Rodolphus was there. He was easy to talk to and he didn't remind her of Lucius in any way, even if the two wizards were best friends.

Rodolphus dropped her off at her classroom and told Flitwick that she had been helping him wrangle a poisonous plant that he was studying in Herbology. The Charms teacher nodded his head and told Narcissa to take her seat.

"Thank you." She mouthed to Rodolphus as she took her seat.

"No problem." He replied, giving her wink and making his way to his own class.

As Narcissa got out her quill and began to take notes she smiled to herself. Lucius was perfect and she knew nobody could ever replace him. But, Rodolphus was quite a catch.

**&&&**

**Don't worry, this is still a Lucius/Narcissa fic. Narcissa doesn't really have feelings for Rodolphus either.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The crisp winter air definitely had a warmer touch on this March afternoon. Many of the older Slytherin students had taken this as an excuse to move their lunch outside, bringing along with them blankets and an abundance of gloves and scarves. However, the Black sisters were more interested in the boys that were keeping them warm.

Leaning his back against a tree Rodolphus Lestrange had his strong arms wrapped securely around a thin blond witch. He was playing with her hair and whispering in her ear, but she didn't look interested in his words at all. Her pale eyes were watching another male as he spoke in front of the group, telling a story of how he had caught three Gryffindors second years out of bed the night before and humiliated them terribly.

Narcissa found the story a bit cruel, but it was the man telling the story that she was really interested in. The way his wide mouth twisted into a smile when he got the reaction he wanted from the other Slytherins. When he was finally finished he wrapped an arm lazily around Bella's shoulders and she was quickly entangled in him.

"That wasn't quite necessary now was it, Lucius?" Rodolphus spoke up; he had been listening a bit. He tone was challenging. The two best friends had been rather sour to each other lately.

"Going soft on us now, Lestrange?" Lucius asked, his lips curling up into a sneer.

"We all know that you're completely enthralled with our little Cissa, but love can't have changed you that much." Bellatrix piped in.

"Especially when it's unrequited." Lucius said, his sneer growing. The rest of the group roared with laughter and Rodolphus' grip of Narcissa tightened.

Rodolphus' anger grew when Narcissa didn't come to his defence. He stood, almost tossing the poor blond off her behind and onto her face. "Where do you get off thinking you can speak to me that way?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at Lucius.

He drew his wand and pointed it and the other wizard's thin nose. "I thought we were best friends."

"Of course we are Lestrange." Lucius said, looking disinterested.

Narcissa watched Rodolphus' face contort in anger and she realized that Lucius had hit a nerve. He told her he loved her on a regular basis, and she had never repeated the words to him. She was still in love with someone else; someone she couldn't have.

"Rodolphus, please sit down." she said gently. He glanced at her and his face softened. However, he did not sit. He marched towards the castle, leaving Narcissa to sit awkwardly by herself as everyone began to talk about what had just happened.

She grabbed her book out of her bag and buried her nose in it, glancing over the top only once to make eye contact with Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

It was a Saturday night when Narcissa spoke to Lucius for the first time in almost two months. The Slytherin common room was filled with young people, the majority of them heavily intoxicated.

Narcissa had only had a glass of wine, so she was most likely the most sober person in attendance at this little makeshift party. Bellatrix was passed out on the floor squeezed between a bookshelf and a sofa. Narcissa was trying to get her back to consciousness. But, it was apparently no use.

At some point in the time the eldest Black sister had thrown up on herself, much to Narcissa's digust. She didn't know what to do with the girl and her other sister Andromeda was no where found. She pushed a strand of hair from Bella's face. Even if they weren't on the best terms, she still had to take care of her sister.

She scanned the room again and right when she was about to consider leaving her eldest sister where she was she spotted a group of seventh year boys making their way into the common room with arm loads of whiskey.

She stood and raised her hand high above her head. "Rodolphus!" she hollered. He didn't even look her way.

However, another pair of eyes found hers and within moments she was joined by a drunk, but functioning Lucius Malfoy. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. She tried to speak, to explain why she needed help but nothing was coming out. "Uh… Bella." was the end result.

Finally, he caught sight of his bride to be slumped on the floor beside them. "Oh." he said and his eyes seemed to focus a bit. "Let's just get her upstairs." he said. "There's no use trying to hover her through all these people." His words were slightly slurred, but Narcissa trusted that he could carry her.

He picked her up and together they made their way to Bella's room. Narcissa tucked her sister into bed and then turned to face the blond man waiting in the doorway.

"She'll be okay?" Narcissa asked, biting her lip in a worried manner.

When he nodded she turned out the light and followed him back out of the room. "Thank you." she said quietly. "I wouldn't have been able to get her up here by myself." she said. "Not with everyone in the way."

"Anything for you Cissa." Lucius said, his lips curling up into a tiny smile. "Don't you mean for-" but Narcissa was cut off. There was a pair of lips pressed against hers, kissing her harder and more passionately than she had ever been kissed before.

**&**

**The chapter is short, but I just wanted to get something done. Yes, I have started this story again and I hope there are people who will still read it.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
